A system can include a processor and a memory (or multiple processors and/or multiple memories), in addition to other devices. A processor can issue access requests to a memory. The memory can be implemented using a non-persistent (or volatile) memory device and/or a persistent (or non-volatile) memory device. Examples of non-persistent memory devices include dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), static random access memories (SRAMs), and so forth. Examples of persistent memory devices include flash memory devices, memristor memory devices, phase change memory devices, electrically erasable and programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) devices, and so forth.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.